Impianku
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: Sekarang aku berhenti mengejar sesuatu yang ingin ku lakukan… Pertanyaan tentang apa impianku, pasti tidak dapat kujawab. Bukannya aku tidak tahu ingin menjadi apa aku kelak, hanya saja… Aku tidak punya keberanian… Keberanian untuk menggapainya. Hingga pertemuan itu tiba... Kehadiranmu telah mengubah segalanya... Special for Hisagi's Birthday


Hai _minna_~! Ih, kangen deh sama _senpai_ dan para _readers_ semua! Bagaimana kabar _senpai_ dan _readers_ semua? Pasti pada kangen donk sama Zora! Ya nggak? Ya nggak? Ya nggak?#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't_

Hiks, _minnaaa_… maafkan Zora yang udah hiatusnya lama banget, gara-gara guru-guru Zora-Zora#plak!# yang tidak kenal ampun memberikan tugas pada Zora. Sekalinya ngeluarin fic eeh ternyata GJ tingkat dewa! Hiks… Zora emang author yang nggak bener! Apa artinya hidup… dup… dup… dup… p(**T**^**T**)q [?]

Yap, lupakan paragraf yang barusan dan mari kita fokus pada cerita Zora (halah!). Emm, untuk kali ini Zora akan membawakan fic yang ke dua (anggaplah saja begitu). Sebenernya ini adalah salah satu tugas Zora di sekolah, tugas buat cerpen berdasarkan pangalaman yang mengesankan. Nah, berhubung lagi liburan, Zora publish aja ke sini XD#bletak!

**Nichi**: Bukannya buatin sequel malah bikin fic baru!

**Zora**: _Gomen_…. Soalnya nie fic ku persembahkan sepenuh hati (ciaelah) untuk Hisagi-_kun_ yang hari ini berulang tahun! _Tanjoubi_ _Omedettou_!

**Nichi**: _Mendokusei_…

Yosh, sebelumnya Zora mau bilang Terimakasih pada:

**Kimekiza**

**Ishylotyzz**

**Tatsu adrikov galathea**

**Yoorin matsu**

**Supangat Sutrisno**

**Arsasa Aokidemi**

Yang sudah berbaik hati mereview fic **Restart?** yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini. Terimakasih atas masukan-masukannya.. Fic saia tak akan berarti tanpa _review_ dari kalian! _Arigato minna_… ^_^

Akhir kata, _happy reading_!

**Impianku**

© Zora Tsukihime

#

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © Tite Kubo

#

**Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot!)** © SPYAIR

_Description: 17th Ending theme Gintama_

#

Pair: **HisaNemu**

#

Genre: **Romance**

#

Rate: **T**

#

Special fic for:

Hisagi's Birthday

And of course readers

#

Warning: **OOC** sangat (yang nggak kuat tolong jangan baca), **Typo's**, alur **GaJe, **bahasa lebay, cerita semau gue dan semua yang nista-nista lainnya.

**Don't LIKE? Don't Read!**

**Read? Don't FLAME me!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Sekarang aku berhenti mengejar sesuatu yang ingin ku lakukan… _

_Pertanyaan tentang apa cita-citaku, pasti tidak dapat kujawab. _

_Bukannya aku tidak tahu ingin menjadi apa aku kelak, hanya saja… _

_Aku tidak punya keberanian… _

_Keberanian untuk menggapainya._

_**=:=Impianku=:=**_

_**.  
**_

Ini hari yang cerah. Langit begitu biru dan hanya dihiasi sedikit awan tipis. Cahaya matahari pun membuat semua terasa hangat, tidak layaknya semalam. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar apartement, sekedar untuk menikmati pagi ini. Setelah bersiap-siap, akupun pergi meninggalkan apartement. Lokasi yang kutuju adalah Taman Kota Karakura. Kebetulan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement, dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di taman yang sudah lama tak kukunjungi ini. Tak ku pungkiri lagi, aku memang merindukan tempat ini. Aku memperhatikan seluruh penjuru taman yang tak terlalu ramai ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku datang. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang letaknya tepat di bawah pohon _maple_ yang cukup rindang. Dulu aku sering bermain di bawah pohon ini. Aku bersenandung kecil sembari melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekeliling taman.

"_Tap.. Tap.."_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang menuju ke arahku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan tampaklah seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengan ku. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Kulihat ada luka di siku kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah gitar.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhku, mempersilahkan dia duduk. Terlihat jelas napasnya yang memburu. Dan sedikit peluh di dahinya itu membuatku yakin jika dia berlari tadi.

"Luka itu…" ucapku sambil memperhatikan lukanya.

"Ah, ini? Saat berlari tadi, aku sempat terjatuh. Hanya luka kecil."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku mengobatinya?" dia mengangguk pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaanku. Aku mulai mengeluarkan perlengkapan PPPK dari tas yang kubawa.

"_Summimasen_, jadi merepotkanmu. Namaku Hisagi. Kamu?"

"Aku Nemu, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Salam kenal, Hisagi-_san_!"

"Sepertinya kau orang baru, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Ya, aku memang bukan penduduk kota ini. Aku hanya ikut ayah yang sedang melakukan penelitian ekosistem di kota ini, sekalian menghabiskan masa liburan sekolah. Dulu kami sering datang untuk melakukan penelitian, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir ayah jarang datang lagi."

"Lalu kau tinggal di mana selama ini?"

"Sebenarnya rumah kami ada di Seireitei. Tapi untuk sementara kami tinggal di apartement nomor 12 di jalan _Thistle_. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau berlari sampai terjatuh seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil terus mengoleskan cairan alkohol di atas lukanya.

"Karena ayahku."

_**=:=Impianku=:=**_

_**.  
**_

Diapun mulai bercerita padaku. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia terlibat perdebatan dengan ayahnya. Karena kesal, akhirnya dia meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja, berusaha sejauh mungkin menghindari ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin agar Hisagi menjadi seorang dokter, sama sepertinya. Sedangkan Hisagi sendiri, tidak terlalu tertarik pada dunia medis. Dia lebih menyukai dunia musik. Namun sanga ayah menentang hal itu. Menurutnya cita-cita Hisagi itu tidak berguna. Hal itulah yang membuatnya sering bertengkar dengan sang ayah.

"Tapi aku yakin bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku! Akan kubuktikan pada ayah!" ucapnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidaka akan menentang ayahmu terus menerus, bukan?" tanyaku sambil menempelkan plester sebagai langkah akhir pengobatan.

"Jika memang harus, ya. Aku akan terus menentang ayah. Hey, tidak ada masa depan yang sudah ditentukan, bukan? Kita bsa menciptakan masa depan kita… sendiri!" ujarnya mantap. "Bagaimana denganmu, Nemu?"

Pertanyaan ini… Pertanyaan yang selalu tidak dapat kujawab… "Aku… tidak tahu…" jawabku lirih. Dia terlihat heran atas jawabanku tadi.

"Menurutku, kaulah yang pantas menjadi seorang dokter. Bukan aku."

"Kau sendiri ingin menjadi seorang musisi, kan?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya! Aku ingin jadi musisi handal!" dia meraih gitar yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di tanah. "Gitar inilah yang bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku! Makanya kau juga harus berjuang! Mau mendengar laguku?"

_**=:=Impianku=:=**_

_**.  
**_

_**nopperi toshita Day by Day mattaku kyou mo onaji darou?**  
**tokekomenai hito ni narenai machi**  
**Ah hitonami ni tachidomari kurikaeri tashikameta ashiato**  
**mae yori honno sukoshi wa aruketeru kamo**  
— Ku hidup hari demi hari tanpa perasaan, dan hari ini pun tak berbeda, kan?—  
— Ini kota dimana kau tak bisa menyesuaikan diri—  
— Ah, berdiri dalam keramaian, aku melihat kembali jejak kakiku—  
— Siapa tahu, mungkin aku bisa berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dari sebelumnya—_

_**surechigatta machi no GARASU ni**  
**samishige ni utsutta jibun**  
**mukatsukunda sonna jibun mo**  
**mukanshin na sekai mo**  
— Aku lewati jendela di kota—  
— Dan melihat diriku yang kesepian terpantul—  
— Aku begitu jengkel dengan diriku dan dunia yang acuh tak acuh ini—_

_**Hey! Hey! kotaete dareka imasenka?**  
**zutto sagashite mo kotae nai ya**  
**Hey! Hey! boku dake ga boku o tsukuru nara**  
**"Dou datte ii" nante omowanai de hontou no koe wo…**  
— Hey! Hey! Jawab aku. Apa disana ada orang?—  
— Tak peduli berapa kali ku mencari, masih tak ada jawaban—  
— Hey! Hey! Hanya aku yang akan memutuskan aku ingin jadi apa,—  
— Suara dalam diriku yang tak berpikir "Terserah"—_

Apa yang dikatakan Hisagi memang benar. Selama ini aku takut. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa mustahil mimpiku bisa terwujud. Aku… bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu! Kau membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Tak perlu takut untuk bermimpi. Dengan begini… aku bisa menciptakan masa depanku, kan? Dan aku sendiri… yang memegangnya! Apakah aku juga bisa melakukannya? Apakah aku bisa menciptakan masa depanku?

**_Hey! Hey! kotaete dareka imasenka?  
zutto sagashite mo kotae nai kara  
Hey! Hey! boku dake ga boku wo tsukurunda  
naitatte, waratte nikundatte aishite ikite yukou_**

— _Hey! Hey! Jawab aku. Apa disana ada orang? —  
—Tak peduli berapa kali ku mencari, masih tak ada jawaban —  
— Hey! Hey! Hanya aku yang akan memutuskan aku ingin jadi apa —  
— Jadi, jika aku pun menangis, tertawa, membenci, mencintai, aku akan terus hidup —_

"Hisagi-_san_, aku tahu apa cita-citaku. Aku ingin jadi perawat!" ucapku tepat setelah Hisagi selesai memainkan lagunya. "Aku akan menciptakan masa depanku sendiri! Aku akan berusaha! Karena itu… Hisagi-_san_ juga harus berusaha, ya!" ujarku mantap.

"Tentu saja!"

_**=:=Impianku=:=**_

_**.  
**_

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia tersenyum. Dan kami berpisah tak lama setelah itu. Dua hari kemudian, tepat di hari terakhir aku berada di Kota Karakura, aku menemukan sepucuk surat yang sengaja diletakkan di depan pintu apartement-ku. Surat itu dari Hisagi. Dia memberitahuku bahwa setelah adu argumen cukup lama dengan ayahnya, akhirnya dia berhasil meyakinkan sang ayah. Ayahnya tidak akan melarang Hisagi bermain music lagi, namun dengan satu syarat, Hisagi harus tetap menyelesaikan studinya untuk menjadi dokter. Hisagipun menerima keputusan itu. Kini mereka telah berdamai.

Setelah berpisah, baru kusadari… Ternyata hanya namanya saja yang kuketahui! Tapi, yang jelas, aku harus berjuang demi menggapai mimpiku! Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti… bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, kan?

**.**

**.**

**OWARIMASU**

**Nichi**: Udah! Udahan semua! Apa lagi yang mau ditonton? Udah sana! Bubar! Bubaaaaar! Eeh? Malah nyengir! Mau gue lemparin sandal, apa? Hah?

**Zora**: HWAAAAA! APA-APAAN FIC INIII?#pundung di pojokan

**Nichi**: ini lagi, malah sesenggukan di pojokan! Ada hantu tuh di belakangmu!

**Zora**: He?

*********: Hai…

**Zora**: MUKYAAAAAAA! SETAN RAMBUT MERAH! NICHI! AMBILIN GOYANG—eh GAYUUUUNG! CEP—hegh!#di bekep si setan

*********: BERISIK! Ini gue! Renji!

**Semua**: #_sweatdrop_ berjamaah

**Hisagi**: Hehehe..#senyum-senyum gaje

**Renji**: Nape lu?

**Hisagi**: Ternyata gue bisa nyanyi juga…

**Zora**: Hisagi-_kun_...! _Tanjoubi Omedettou_!

**Hisagi**: Ah, ya. _Arigato_, Zora-_chan_! Tak perlu sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi kado, ya...

**Zora**: Pastinya! Nih kadonya...

**Hisagi**: Loe mau gue jadi satpam dirumah mu?

**Renji**: Emangnya apaan, Hisagi?

**Hisagi**: Rantai besi plus borgol..

**Renji**: Hahahaha.. Zora kan gak salah, bukannya kamu emang suka benda-benda besi seperti itu?

**Hisagi**: Tapi kan gak gini-gini juga kalee!

**Mayuri**: Nemu? Nemu! Kau dimana? Woy! Kau tahu Nemu di mana?

**Zora**: Eng… Ketinggalan di lokasi syuting kali…#masang tampang _innocent_

**Mayuri**: _Nani_?! Loe minta di cincang ya? Awas kau!

**Zora**: Hieeee..! Joker lagi marah..!#ngacir

**Mayuri**: Woy! Jangan lari loe! Woy!

**Nichi**: Hadeh… Author aneh! Yasud, berhubung Zora lagi dihajar Mayuri-_taichou_, Nichi yang menggantikannya. Yang pertama, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya abal ini. Mohon _re_-

**Zora**: Tunggu dulu, Nichi!

**Nichi**: Apa lagi? Bukannya kau lagi ada urusan ama _joker_-_face_ itu?

**Zora**: di pending dulu. Fic ini spesial—gak pakai telor—untuk **Hisagi** **Shuuhei** yang hari ini berulang tahun. Juga untuk kakak sepupu Zora, **Mas** **Omik** yang juga berulang tahun hari ini. Jika anda berminat, berikanlah oleh-oleh berupa review. Kalau bisa, jangan flame, ya… soalnya Zora orang yang cinta damai (ceilah!)

**Mayuri**: Nah, ternyata kau bersembunyi di sini. Rasakanlah kemarahanku!

**Zora**: Mati gue…

**Mayuri**: Ada kata-kata terakhir?

**Zora**: _Readers, would you mind to R&R, please?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**August 14, 2012**

**15:15 WIB**


End file.
